You can look, but u can't touch!
by I love Michael Jackson
Summary: My 1st Hannah Montana fic. I don't even like the show. Please be nice. No flames.


We were in a club tonight

We were in a club tonight. But I was Miley, not freaking Hannah. God, how I hate her. She was so perfect and fake. Sweet, though. Very sweet. But Miley wasn't sweet. Miley was baaaad to the bone.

I never showed it, though. I tried to live up to my reputation as a HUGE popstar by getting straight A's in all my classes, never swearing, keeping up this damn image, and going to church every Sunday even though I wasn't even sure what God was. I tried to grasp it, but the possibility was so ridiculous and small I just decided to forget it.

My hair was curled and parted to the side. My chocolate locks complimented my smoky eyes greatly. I had on silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner. My gloss was a sheer pink, almost clear and shimmery. I had on a black tank top and a red miniskirt. The straps of my gold heels traveled up my ankles. I make a sexy, kissing face at myself in the mirror, focusing on my comehither eyes. I was ready for tonight.

I drove down to Lilly's in my sleek, black Mercedes. I didn't even bother to tell Daddy and Jackson I was leaving. Yeah, I was that bad tonight. The sweet little Southern lady was long gone tonight.

I knocked on her door. God, I thought, how Lilly drove me insane. Yes, I, the perfect "Hannah Montana" was a lesbian. The whole Jonas publicity thing was an act, pure and simple. Joe was pretty good-looking for a guy, I guess. But never as cute as my little Lilly-kinns. Lillian Truscott was another species entirely. Sometimes I didn't even think I deserved to breathe the same air as her.

There she was, looking hotter than ever. Her blond hair hung around in long, loose colors. Her blue eyes were complimented by purple eyeshadow. Her red lips looked so kissable. She was wearing a green tank top, a denim cropped jacket, tight green skinny jeans, and black platforms. What a little hottie, I thought devilishly to myself.

It was no secret that Lilly was gay too. We'd been officially dating for almost a year now. But we kept suspicions down by flirting occasionally with Oliver, the Jonas Brothers, and even random Hannah fans. Lilly was even so desperate to keep our secret that she kissed Jackson in front of my dad. But he just laughed and said, "You two.", walking away.

But no men tonight, I thought. Just Liley, in the limelight of the club. The guys could look at us, but they couldn't touch. One of the great aspects of being a lesbian. Lilly and I could barely keep our hands off each other, even in the car ride. I grasped her hand tightly as I was driving. Our song was on, "Sensual Seduction" by Snoop Dogg. "Miles," Lilly whispered into my ear, "Are we there _yet?_ I just can't wait to show the men at the club that you're mine."

"Don't worry, we're here my little Truscott." I said, grabbing her hand and walking past the bouncer.

Lilly and I hit the center of the floor, ready to get our freak on in front of this random crowd of strangers. The hottest song ever, "What's Your Fantasy" by Ludacris, started playing, and Lilly and I started grinding. The feel of her legs and hips behind me was insane. And the way she was sexily grabbing my breasts wasn't helping matters, either. I got distracted for a second. I cocked my head to the left. "Lilly," I whispered, "look over there." There they were, those infernal Jonas brothers checking us out again? When would all three of those nincompoops get it through their thick heads that we didn't like them like that? They were our tour buddies, and nothing more. Joe was looking at us aroused, his cock so obviously hard, even from a distance. "Come on, Miles." Lilly said, grabbing my hand and giving me that look in her eyes that drives me crazy, "Let's go show the JoBros what they can't have." "Hell, yeah!" I screamed. I was about half-drunk, by the way.

We made our way up the stairs, guys giving cat calls all the way. "FUCK OFF!" I screamed at all of them. "Miley!" Lilly shouted, "surprised" by my bad behavior. I just smiled and stuck my tongue through my teeth. Lilly licked it, and I moaned.

"Hey, Joe." I whispered in my sexiest husky voice, my arm firmly around Lilly's shoulder, "do you think you could buy us a drink?" "Anything for my two favorite ladies in the world." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder and walking up to the bartender. Ugh. Guys always wore WAAAY too much cologne. "Damn, Truscott," Nick said, checking Lilly out from top to bottom, "You and Miss Stewart are lookin' good tonight!" "Well, we should be." Lilly said in her sexy, youthful voice, "It's our one-year anniversary!" "What do you mean?" Kevin asked, obviously clueless like all members of the male gender, "Like, you guys are…together?" "Better believe it, bitch." I said, kissing my Truscott, fiercely.

Lilly and I were still making out when Joe came back. He handed us our drinks, not even forcing us to separate from each other. "These are my favorite kind of girls." He said in a carefree fashion. "Oh, Lord!" Lilly screamed as she rolled her eyes at Joe while snaking her arm around my waist, ready for Round Two.

The End.

A/N: My 1st Hannah Montana fic. I hope u like.


End file.
